juego del destino
by Ladrona de almas
Summary: UA De pequeños solian estar los cuatros juntos como amigos pero que pasara ahora que son jovenes y son mas que simples amigos...lo siento soy mala en los summary
1. Chapter 1

soy nueva y me encanta la serie _Inuyasha _y por desgracia o fortuna sus personaje no me pertenecen a mí (que más quisiera yo) le pertenecen a la gran _Rumiko Takahashi._

ahora si y sin mas preambulos con todos ustedes:

_**Juego del destino**_

Capitulo 1

Unos niños pequeños de ocho, nueve y diez años estaban en el patio de la casa de uno de ellos. Estaban jugando tranquilamente con sus cosas formando un círculo alrededor de ellas. El grupo estaba formado por tres chicos y una sola chica. Ellos eran bajitos, de pelo oscuro y piel morena, mientras que ella era un poco más alta pero tenía el mismo color de piel y cabello que ellos. El que se encontraba sentado sobre las piernas estaba vestido con una camisa de rallas, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos deportivos. El que estaba a su lado, sobre sus talones de cuclillas, vestía con una camiseta blanca, unos short azules y zapatillas de deporte. El mas mayor tenia puesto unos jeans y una sudadera naranja con unas zapatillas de igual color y estaba de pie apoyado sobre un árbol que allí había. La niña estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas. Ella llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de color rojo fresa que su padre le había regalado en su cumpleaños hace un mes. Tenía cogido el pelo con una cinta en una coleta alta.

Llevaban ahí un buen rato sin hablar. La pequeña los había llamado para decirles algo muy importante que le habían comunicado sus padres ayer por la noche después de la cena.

Ellos se habían preocupado ya que ella nunca decía esas cosas ni jugaba con ellas. Los habían llamado casi llorando y más de una vez se le había quebrado la voz al hablar. Les dijo que era urgente hablar con ellos al día siguiente ya que si no lo hacía tal vez ya no tuviera más oportunidad para hacerlo.

Habían acudido a aquella "cita" sin demora alguna. Su madre los hizo pasar enseguida al jardín donde la habían encontrado sentada y con la mirada baja. Se habían sorprendido ya que la madre de la niña siempre los retenía un buen rato antes de dejarlos ir con la pequeña pero aquel día era distinto. La pequeña a penas los vio corrió hacia ellos y los abrazo a todos juntos en el mismo abrazo. Ya ahí se hizo un mar de lágrimas desconcertando aun más a los niños.

¿Qué te pasa Kagome? –dijo el mayor de ellos preocupado por la niña que consideraba su hermana pequeña.

¿Te duele algo? –dijo el mediano mirándola de arriba abajo buscando alguna herida que causaba ese llanto en ella.

¿Alguien te ha hecho daño? –pregunto el más pequeño poniéndose furioso y con ganas de pegarle a aquel que le hizo lo que le haya hecho a su amiga.

No chicos, no os preocupéis, estoy bien, no me duele nada y nadie me ha hecho nada. –dijo la niña entre sollozos no convenciendo así a ninguno de sus amigos.

Dime quien ha sido y yo le doy la paliza que se merece –dijo el más pequeño preparándose para pegar a alguien.

Los otros niños se miraron entre sí y asintieron. Estaban listos para pegar al culpable del llanto de su amiga.

La pequeña los miro y sonrió a pesar de que estaba triste por dentro y que su rostro estaba cubierto de lagrimas derramadas.

Nadie me ha pegado –dijo la niña – lloro por la noticia que os voy a dar.

Dinos que es para que te pongas así –dijo el de en medio.

Pues veréis es algo muy triste –dijo la pequeña sollozando –será mejor que tomemos asiento –les dijo indicando el césped del jardín trasero de su casa.

Eran amigos de toda la vida, desde que tenían uso de conciencia. Se habían criado juntos en aquel lugar, apoyándose en las buenas y en las malas. Ahora ella era la encargada de comunicarles la peor noticia que podían oír.

Ya llevaban ahí como media hora y no habían hablado de nada más. Los niños se estaban comenzando a impacientar.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que nos tenías que decir? –dijo el menor de ellos.

Chicos, mi padre ha decidido que tenemos que ir a vivir a otra parte, lejos de aquí –pronunció la niña llorando.

Fue ahí que los chicos entendieron la tristeza de la pequeña. Ahora los iban a separar a todos porque anteriormente el mayor había comunicado que se iba a Estados unidos por asuntos familiares, mientras que el pequeño se iba a Gran Bretaña para poder estudiar. Pero ellos se iban cuando fueran más mayores, es decir, dentro de varios años, en cambio ella.... ahora que lo pensaban, no sabían cuando se iría.

Me voy hoy por la noche, al atardecer –dijo la niña como leyendo los pensamientos de sus amigos.

No puede ser. No puedes irte tan pronto. Que será de nosotros sin ti de ahora en adelante –comunico sus pensamientos Koga, el mediano.

Estoy de acuerdo con PJ, no puedes irte así por así –esta vez hablo Seshomaru, el mayor del grupo.

Lo siento mucho chicos, pero lo ha decidido mi padre, no yo –dijo Kagome.

Te echaré mucho de menos, el grupo ya no será lo mismo sin ti –hablo el más pequeño de todos, que respondía al nombre de Inuyasha.

Después de esas palabras los niños se quedaron en silencio y miraban al suelo que en esos momentos parecía más lo importante.

No sirve de nada apenarnos ahora, no se puede cambiar lo que sucederá, así que mejor disfrutemos este último día que nos queda como grupo al máximo –dijo Seshomaru y a lo que los otros gritaron –SÍ!!

Todo el resto del día la pasaron jugando a un montón de cosas como diciéndole adiós y que la echarían de menos.

Casi al atardecer volvieron a la casa y encontraron un taxi en la puerta de entrada. La madre de la niña estaba dando un último vistazo a la casa y revisando que todo estaba en orden. La pequeña comenzó a llorar y los niños se pusieron muy tristes.

Ya es hora de irnos –dijo la madre después de cerrar la casa con llave –dile adiós a tus amigos Kagome.

La pequeña se giro y les dio un fuerte y enorme abrazo a todos, que correspondieron sin dudar.

Adiós amigos, nunca os olvidaré, os lo prometo

Nosotros tampoco te olvidaremos Kagome es una promesa de amigos para toda la vida.

Y con esas palabras la pequeña se metió al taxi con su madre y se fue.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que el destino les tenía reservado una sorpresa en un futuro no muy lejano.

nota

sé que es corto pero soy nueva que esperabais espero que me dejeis reviews con criticas constructivas xao


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva entrega de _juego del destino_ espero que les guste y quiero que sepais que los personajes no son mios sino de Rumiko Takahashi, una gran autora que sabe mezclar accion y romance junto con otros ingredientes mas en una obra perfectamente sincronizada, en fin adoro a esta autora. Bueno sin mas molestias os dejo con:

_**Juego del destino**_

Capitulo 2

Ya habían pasado ocho largos años sin volver a aquel lugar donde creció, donde vivió su más tierna y hermosa infancia y donde, por azares del destino, tuvo que abandonar a su grupo de mejores amigos.

Sí, ocho largos años en los que había cambiado, madurado en cierta forma, siendo igual de infantil en otras. Pero no se arrepentía de aquello, la hacía recordar los viejos tiempos, cuando todavía estaba con los muchachos. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿que habría sido de ellos? ¿Estarían todavía ahí o en otro país?

Ella iba vestida con una blusa negra y unos short blanco y unas deportivas chulísimas de color negro con detalles blancos.

Kagome sonrió para sí misma, no se había olvidado de ningunos de ellos, todavía recordaba a la perfección todas las caras, los gestos, las manía, en definitiva, todo de ellos.

Basta de lamentaciones, he vuelto y eso es lo que importa. Si señor.- dijo una optimista chica.

¿Kagome? ¿eres tú? - hablo una voz masculina detrás de ella.

Estaba en la calle, y era un día súper caluroso. Todavía no había puesto un pie en su casa ya que al bajarse del taxi que la trajo lo único que había hecho era mira todo a su alrededor y recordar su niñez.

Pero ahora un hombre estaba detrás de ella, la conocía, o por lo menos conocía su nombre, y la estaba llamando.

Estaba aterrorizada, no sabía qué hacer y muchos menos que decir, por lo que optó a hacer lo primero que se le cruzo por la mente, es decir, gritar.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – se escucho por todo el barrio un grito lleno de terror y miedo proveniente de una chica.

Kagome soy yo Seshomaru, tan rápido te has olvidado de mí.- hablo un chico mientras se tapaba las orejas por el grito que esta había dado.

¿Seshomaru? ¿eres tú realmente?- pregunto la joven después de darse cuenta que el hombre que estaba detrás de ella era su amigo.

No, soy el lobo feroz de la caperucita roja.- dijo en una ironía- pues claro que soy yo, Seshomaru, tontita.

SESHOMARU!!!!!!!!- volvió a gritar Kagome, pero esta vez con alegría y sorpresa.

Seshomaru estaba vestido con un jeans gastados y un poco sueltos, unos convers negros y una camisa gris con un precioso dibujo en el centro dándole al chico un tono pasota total que lo hacía ver muy sexy.

De repente Kagome se tira inesperadamente al cuello del chico para abrazarlo, pero él estaba distraído por lo que acabaron cayéndose los dos al suelo de la calle con una postura un poco comprometedora: Seshomaru cayó de espaldas al suelo y con las piernas un poco flexionada, además de que agarraba a Kagome de la cintura para que no se golpease. Kagome por el contrario cayó encima de Seshomaru con las piernas un poco abiertas haciendo que una de las piernas de él quedara entre las suyas. Al caer lo había abrazado del cuello pero en la caída sus manos se habían desplazado al pecho de él. Seshomaru para no golpearse la cabeza la había enterrado en el cuello de ella sin querer.

Kagome había cerrado los ojos ante el golpe seguro que se iba a dar, pero no sintió casi nada, la peor parte se la había llevado Seshomaru.

Abrió enseguida los ojos para ver si su amigo se encontraba bien después del golpe.

¿Te encuentras bien, Seshomaru?- pregunto la joven preocupada por él.

¿Tú qué crees?- le dijo él como respuesta sarcástica.

Unos señores pasaron cerca de allí, y mientras caminaban los miraban a ellos dos, y decían:

Mira a esos dos de ahí, en el suelo, no pueden esperar ni siquiera llegar a sus casas- hablo uno de ellos.

Sí. Ni mucho menos pueden esperar que sea de noche- hablo otro que estaba a su lado.

Los jóvenes de hoy en día- dijo el ultimo mirándolos con reproche.

Seshomaru no sabía de qué estaban hablando esos señores hasta que se dio cuenta de la postura que tenían en ese momento y lo comprometedora de la escena.

Kagome se dio cuenta un poco más tarde de que tenía el aliento de Seshomaru en su cuello y que estaban en una posición bastante indecente y encima estaban en la calle. Se sonrojo a más no poder y comenzó a hacer movimientos torpes para intentar levantarse pero eso solo empeoraba la situación.

Kagome estate quieta que no me puedo levantar si te mueves como una lombriz- dijo Seshomaru deteniéndola y haciéndola a un lado para poderse levantar.

Lo siento Seshomaru –dijo la chica apenada y quedándose quieta para después aceptar la mano del chico y levantarse.

No pasa nada, no te preocupes- dijo él sacudiéndose la ropa que se la había ensuciado un poquito- pero dime ¿cómo así por aquí? ¿vienes de paseo o a quedarte? ¿cuánto tiempo te quedaras aquí? ¿sigues viviendo en la misma casa o te has cambiado a otra? ¿cuánto has cambiado? te ves muy bien.

La chica tomo aire profundamente y comenzó.

He venido a seguir mis estudios, a quedarme, creo que hasta cuando quiera, sí en la misma, gracias, tú también- le respondió la joven, tomo de nuevo aire y le sonrió.

El muchacho le enseño una perfecta dentadura blanca al sonreír de oreja a oreja por su respuesta.

Vamos entra a mi casa y te cuento todo lo que me ha pasado estos últimos ocho años y así también me cuentas lo que te ha pasado a ti- le invito la joven.

El chico se lo pensó por un momento, pero decidió aceptar la invitación de la chica.

Ya adentro se sentaron en el sofá de la sala a conversar, pero antes la madre de Kagome retuvo a Seshomaru haciéndole plática y diciéndole cosas como: ¡cómo has crecido muchacho!, todavía recuerdo cuando eras solo un niño pequeño y usabas pañales y ahora mírate, te has hecho todo un hombre; y cosas por el estilo que hacía que al chico le saliera más de una sonrisa y a la muchacha más de un disgusto y vergüenza.

Ya sentados y lejos de interrupciones por parte de la madre de la joven se contaron lo que les había pasado esos ocho años.

Él le conto que había estudiado ingeniería en Estados Unidos y que por razones de la universidad lo mandaron allá a seguir estudiando, dijeron que hay había una mejor universidad para estudiar lo que él quería, así que ahí estaba.

Ella en cambio le dijo que le había pedido a su padre volver allí y como iba a terminar de estudiar la ESO ya continuaría allí el bachillerato. (Son los estudios de secundaria y los que van antes de la universidad)

Siguieron conversando de cosas triviales hasta que llego la hora de volver a casa, así que se despidieron no sin antes acordar verse en el parque a las 3 de la tarde mañana.

Nota de la autora:

Es poco, lo sé pero es que no doy para más y si pongo dos capitulos en uno se me acaba rápido la historia, en fin espero que dejeis reviews para darme animo ya que estoy baja de moral, adios


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo del juego del destino espero que alguien lo lea en fin que os guste

_**Juego del destino**_

**Capitulo 3**

Se acostó pensando en su cita con Seshomaru mañana. Había ya preparado su ropa para el encuentro y había comenzado a arreglar su habitación que estaba hecha toda una pocilga y sabía perfectamente que su madre no la dejaría ver ni de lejos la puerta de la calle y ni la propia calle a menos que el cuarto estuviera arreglado como Dios manda.

Teniendo ese pensamiento rondando por su cabeza se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo, el dios del sueño, para soñar con la sonrisa de cierto joven atractivo.

Ya por la mañana lo primero que hizo fue lavarse la cara y el cuerpo con sus cremas perfumadas e hidratante para suavizar más su piel ya que quería estar radiante para él.

Se puso un hermoso vestido azul marino que a lo lejos parecía como un mar embravecido ondeando al compas del viento en una tormenta. Traía puesto unas hermosas sandalias de un color más oscuro que el vestido y se dejo elo pelo suelto que lo tenía alisado con unos traviesos rizos al final.

Bajo a dessayunar con su madre. Tomo un huevo frito y unas tostadas con café. Después fue a la sala para esperarlo y mientras tanto vería la televisión. ya eran las 3 de la tarde así que de un momento a otro él llegaría.

De pronto alguien toco el timbre de la puerta, Kagome corrió a abrirla para encontrarse con el chico que rondaba por su cabeza, Seshomaru.

- Siento mucho la tardanza, he venido lo más rápido que he podido -se disculpó él por los 2 minutos que había tardado.

- No importa -respondió la muchacha dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

- ¿Vamos? -preguntó el joven.

- Sí -respondió la chica afirmando su respuesta con un movimiento vertical de cabeza.

Llegaron a un hermoso parque del centeo donde él compro dos helados, uno de chocolate con fresa y otro de chocolate con menta.

- Toma es para ti -le ofreció el joven.

- Gracias -dijo con timidez.

Se sentaron a hablar de trivialidades y a recordar los viejos tiempos, cuando aún eran niños y formaban un grupo. Entre risas, recuerdos y bromas la tarde pasó rápida dando paso a la noche, una noche con un cielo estrellado y con luna llena.

Se pusieron a ver las estrellas en el césped del parque y él le enseño los estudios que había dado sobre las estrellas. Le hablo de la Osa Mayor que era la que se encontraba en medio del cielo, las estrellas que formaban los signos del zodíaco y tomo un afán interés en el signo de leo, el signo de Kagome.

Se la estaban pasando muy bien pero ya era hora de que volviera a casa. Él la acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa donde se despidió con unas risas.

- Me la he pasado de muerte, sigues siendo la misma niñita pequeña e infantil de hace 8 años -le dijo él haciendole burla y removiéndole el pelo con una mano mientras se lo decía.

- Eso es totalmente mentira, he crecido y también he madurado...un poco...o eso creo.

- ¿Un poco? ¿eso crees? Ja, ja, ja, no Kagome, sigues siendo la misma -volvió a decir reafirmando más su argumento.

- Bueno espero que nos volvamos a ver en otra ocasión -dijo el chico para despedirse.

- Sí, yo también espero que nos volvamos a ver -dijo Kagome.

El chico se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla como signo de despedida y se alejó. De repente lo ve voltearse para decirle algo.

- Por cierto has mejorado en todos los aspectos, pero sobretodo en el físico, _amorcito_ -dijo casi gritando y resaltando la última palabra con un tono más bien empalagoso que ocasionó un sonrojo total en la muchacha que lo único que fue capaz de decir fueron dos palabras en un susurro apenas audible pero que él descifró leyéndole los labios: tú también.

Entró a su casa más roja que un tomate por lo que su madre le preguntó que qué le ocurría o si estaba enferma. Ella simplemente bajo su mirada y dijo que no le ocurría , nada ni tampoco estaba enferma y que no se preocupara, pensaba que por lo menos su madre no había escuchado lo que dijo Seshomaru, lo que ella no sabía era que su madre sí había escuchado el grito que dio el muchacho.

- Estoy cansada, mejor me voy a dormir, mañana será un día muy largo -dijo subiendo con pereza las escaleras que la llevaría a su habitación, pero primero haría una gran parada en la estación BAÑO.

Después de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa a una más cómoda y de dormir, se fue a su habitación para descansar un poco.

A la mañana siguiente su madre y ella se pusieron a arreglar la casa. Barrieron, fregaron, acomodaron, probaron, tiraron cosas, ect.

Estuvieron todo el día de aquí para allá, de arriba a abajo, de un lado para el otro hasta que lograron terminar por la noche. Comieron comida preparada que habían ido a comprar y compraron también la comida cruda para los próximos días.

- Creo que ya terminamos de arreglarlo todo -dijo la madre de Kagome secándose el sudor de la frente con la manga de la camisa.

- Sí, ese era el último mueble que faltaba por acomodar -le respondió la joven haciendo el mismo gesto que su madre.

Se miraron por un corto momento y después se rieron juntas. A pesar de haber estado trabajando y no cobrar ni un yen por ello, se había divertido mucho con su madre arreglando la casa.

De pronto llaman al teléfono de la casa. Las dos mujeres se vieron por un instante en silencio y la más mayor fue a cogerlo.

- ¿Diga? ¿quién es? ¿qué desea?...ah, eres tú...sí, está aquí...ok te la pongo -dijo su madre mientras le pasaba el teléfono a Kagome.

- ¿Quién es? -le preguntó a su madre, pero ella no le dijo nada solo sonrió de forma cómplice -hola, dígame.

- Hola ¿eres Kagome? -hablo una voz varonil.

- Sí, soy yo ¿qué desea? -respondió ella con la intriga a flor de piel.

- Hola Kagome ¿cuánto tiempo sin oirte? ¿no me reconoces? -preguntó la voz.

Pero si esa voz ella la conocía, esa voz le resultaba incluso familiar, esa voz era de...

Continuará (eso seguro)


	4. Chapter 4

NOTA

Tengo una terrible noticia. A la vista de que nadie lee esta historia he decidido cerrarla.

Lo siento si alguien llega a leer esto, pero no veo ningún reviews aquí y eso ha bajado mucho mi autoestima por lo que he decidido cerrar esa historia.

Pienso que no vale la pena seguirla si a nadie le gusta ni nadie la lee. Lo siento de verdad espero que me comprendan.

Es horrible cerrar una historia tuya por este simple hecho y también es muy doloroso pero no queda otro remedio.

Si a alguien le interesa la historia y quiere que la siga, por favor dejarme un reviews diciendomelo. Sólo la seguiré si encuentro tres o más de tres reviews, si no me temo que se cerrará para siempre.

Gracias por la comprensión y espero que tengan un bonito día.


	5. Chapter 5

A la vista de los reviews que me habeis mandado he decidido continuarla. Quiero dar las gracias a XiO, Tathu, Lila y HO por dejarme reviews dandome apoyo para continuarla, así que por ellos va este capitulo muy extenso que me he esforzado en hacer. Seguiré escribiendo y publicando la historia y perdón a todos aquellos que han leido y se han topado con la nota. Inuyasha y los demás no me pertenecen a mí sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Sin más demora para todos ustedes _**juego del destino**_.

**Capitulo 4**

Dios mío, no podía confundirse, esa voz no podía ser absolutamente de nadie más. Se había quedado petrificada ahí donde estaba en cuanto lo logró reconocer. Su cuerpo no respondía a ningún movimiento que quisiese hacer. Su mente se había quedado en blanco, o casi, ya que el nombre del joven muchacho que había llamado rondaba sus pensamientos en ese instante. De repente como un rayo, todo cobró cierto sentido. Oh Dios era él, no había margen de duda.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -pegó un grito a pleno pulmón dejando posiblemente sordo a aquel que se encontraba en la otra parte del teléfono, que gracias al cielo había separado el auricular de su preciado oído.

Comenzó a tartamudear sin saber que decir mientras su madre detrás de ella, después de destaparse los oídos por culpa del grito de su hija, se reía lo más bajo que podía para que no se diera cuenta. De pronto se hizo un gran silencio en todo el salón después de que el chico le dijera que tuviera más cuidado o ella le pagaría los aparatos para oír.

El muchacho del otro lado de la línea telefónica comenzó a preocuparse de que ella no le hablará y se preguntó si le había colgado porque se enfadó, aunque era imposible que lo haya hecho ya que sonaría el piii-piiii que suena cuando se corta y no sonaba, pero por si las dudas dijo:

- ¿Kagome? ¿sigues ahí?- intentó no parecer demasiado tonto y por suerte lo logró ya que ella se había llevado el primer lugar a la estupidez con su contestación.

- Eh, ah sí, yo, eh, sigo aquí, je je- habló un poco nerviosa mientras le temblaba todo el cuerpo incluida la voz, después tomo una gran bocanada de aire mientras se daba valor a sí misma y le rogaba a Dios de no hacer el ridículo- eres tú ¿verdad? quiero decir, no me he equivocado de persona ¿no?, es decir, sé que eres tú pero no te quiero confundir con otra persona, ¡que no te confundo!, no creas que te estoy confundiendo con otro porque eso es ¡mentira cochina!, solo digo, bueno pregunto si ¿realmente eres él que pienso que eres o eres otro totalmente distinto al que pienso que eres?

Su madre se reía cada vez más alto por las tonterías que le estaba diciendo su hija al pobre chico, que seguramente tenía ahora mismo un gran signo de pregunta sobre su cabeza, y no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

El joven después de haberse perdido en medio de tantas preguntas y exclamaciones que la chica no había dejado de decirle la cortó para que no siguiera enredándose y, ya de paso, enredándolo a él también.

- Kagome soy yo, Koga, _lobo_ para los amigos, ¿ya no me recuerdas?, ¿te has olvidado tan pronto de mí?- aunque la verdad no logró terminar de decirlo todo ya que ella comenzó a gritar a pleno pulmón de la alegría cuando él iba diciendo _lobo_, así que tuvo que volver a alejarse del auricular del teléfono si no quería quedarse sordo aunque a este paso lo más seguro era que no volviera a oír después de esta noche.

Claro que lo recordaba, al final su intuición femenina no falló al reconocerlo. Era él, era _lobo_, su querido Koga, al que le contaba sus secretos y sabía que su hombro siempre estaba dispuesto para ella en caso de que lo necesitara. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo dejó atrás cuando se subió a aquel taxi para marcharse a otro lugar lejano, pensando que tal vez nunca volvería a verlo. Se había alegrado de sobremanera haber visto a Seshomaru que nunca pensó que aquello podría mejorarse, bueno si podía y era con los otros dos muchachos, pero estaba casi segura que eso era imposible, así que con haber visto solo a uno le bastaba. Y ahora estaba hablando con el mediano de todos, con _lobo_.

- Claro que me acuerdo de ti _lobo_, ¿cómo olvidarte? eras uno de mis mejores amigos de la infancia, un eslabón importante en el grupo, y alguien muy difícil de sacar de la memoria- esto ultimo lo dijo medio en broma en tono dramático, riéndose al final de su ingeniosa frase.

- No estoy muy seguro si debo sonrojarme y agradecerte por el alago o debo enfadarme y regañarte por el insulto je je- le contestó el joven muchacho.

- Yo creo que las dos cosas sería lo mejor je je, pero dime ¿cómo así? ¿dónde estás? - preguntó totalmente intrigada y en ese instante le vino a la cabeza la pregunta más importante- ¿cómo sabes que estoy devuelta en casa?

- Kagome, ese es el gran notición del barrio, la espectacular Kagome está devuelta en casa, je je

- Entonces porque razón no me has visitado, ya llevo tres días aquí y no te visto ni el pelo -le dijo en tono reproche mientras fruncía un poco el ceño.

- Es que no puedo visitarte ahora Kagome, y no es porque no quiera sino todo lo contrario, porque no puedo hacerlo, pero no te preocupes que pronto iré y ya te visitaré- dijo muy alegre por aquella noticia que le acababa de dar indirectamente.

Solo rogaba que ella lo haya cogido al vuelo porque sería muy vergonzoso que tuviera que repetirlo y además explicárselo, sin contar el hecho de que estuvo secretamente enamorado de ella desde pequeños aunque no se dio cuenta de ello hasta 2 años después de la partida de ella, cuando se descubrió besando una foto donde salían los dos juntos. Él estaba parado recto en la parte izquierda mientras miraba de reojo y le sonreía a una hermosa niñita que estaba inclinada un poco hacia delante y con las manos juntas por detrás de su cuerpo, mientras miraba al objetivo de la cámara con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes visitarme pero quieres? ¿y con lo de que vas a ir? ¿a dónde? ¿cómo que ya me visitarás? ¿cuándo? Koga Wolf pido una explicación ahora mismo- dijo totalmente confundida con sus palabras y enfadada de no saber a lo que se refería.

- Bueno, es una historia muy larga...- dijo dándole un especial énfasis a _larga_, dramatizando un poco para que cambiara de tema ya que lo que más se temía le estaba pasando, pero al parecer la joven no pensaba lo mismo que él.

- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, así que explícate, y no te andes por las ramas, que nos conocemos _lobo_-dijo previendo los rodeos que él iba a dar antes de ir al grano y seguramente se perdería en el camino.

Sentía que estaba sudando la gota gorda, ¿porqué tenía que ser tan bocazas y decirle aquello justamente a ella?. Ni siquiera se lo había contado a Seshomaru para que fuese una sorpresa y más aún después de enterarse de que _ella_ estaba ahí, en el barrio.

Había estado planeando durante meses volver al barrio para visitar a su gente, y ahí se enteró por su tío de que Seshomaru iba a ir, así que se esforzó más en para poder viajar para allá y encontrarse con él, pero no pudo aguantarse así que lo llamó anoche pero él no se encontraba por lo que tuvo esperar hasta la mañana siguiente. Cuando habló con él se rió mucho y se preguntaron que tal lo habían pasado cada cual por su cuenta, pero cuando iba a cortar la llamada le dio una noticia que lo dejó petrificado. Kagome estaba allí, en el barrio y se iba a quedar por mucho tiempo. Cuando reaccionó ya habían colgado.

- Está bien Kagome, te lo contaré solo a ti ya que no te puedo ocultar nada-dijo resignándose a perder enfrente de la joven muchacha y eso que aún no la había visto ahora.- Sabes que después de que tu te fuiste se iban Seshomaru e Inuyasha, pero yo me quedaba, pues no fue así, al final el primero que se fue después de ti fui yo, me fui a Alemania y sigo en Alemania, por eso no puedo ir visitarte ahora, pero tengo pensado ir a visitarte en una semana ya que salgo de vacaciones y las voy a pasar en el barrio.

Kagome se había quedado totalmente muda por la noticia. No podía creérselo. _lobo_ estaba en Alemania, y no solo era eso sino que también iba a venir al barrio. Esto solo podía mejorarse con _él_ aquí y cuando se refería a _él_ quería decir con Inuyasha, pero eso ya era pedir demasiado. _lobo_, su mejor amigo, su compañero aquí dentro de una semana para quedarse por..., y ahí fue cuando reaccionó ¿cuánto tiempo se pensaba quedar aquí?. No tardó nada en preguntárselo.

- Pues en teoría por dos meses, pero siempre puedo ampliarlo a tres, si tú quieres Kagome- lo último lo dijo en tono un poco más lujurioso y pícaro.

La joven muchacha no pudo más que sonrojarse por sus palabras y su madre, que había ido a la cocina por algo de bebida y palomitas para comérselas mientras miraba a su hija y la oía hablar con el apuesto chico, sonreía ante la reacción de su querida primogénita imaginándose las palabras que le habría dicho él.

- Así que vas a venir, que bien es una gran alegría para mí- logró decir a duras penas la joven ya que su madre había dado un gritillo de sorpresa mezclado con alegría mientras corría hacia ella para que se lo contará _TODO_.

Kagome tapó el auricular del teléfono para que _lobo_ no la oyera decir lo que tenía que decirle a su madre, pero por si acaso lo dijo en susurros: Ya te lo contaré después, dejame hablar con él y enterarme bien del asunto.

La madre asintió a las palabras de la adolecente frente a ella mientras hacía con la mano como si cerrara una cremallera en su boca en señal de silencio y después tiraba las llaves del candado puesto muy lejos detrás de ella. Kagome negó con la cabeza y se disponía a prestarle toda su atención a su queridísimo amigo.

- Lo siento, era mi madre y ya sabes como es-dijo mientras veía como su madre hacía como si se enfadaba y ella rolaba los ojos.

- Sí ya sé como es- dijo mientras se reía muy bajito recordando a la señora y madre de su mejor amiga y amor secreto, ante este último pensamiento se sonrojo un poco sin poder evitarlo, entonces sus ojos fueron a dar a su reloj y vio con asombro que ya era muy tarde, así que tenía que ir despidiéndose de ella pero se dio ánimo a sí mismo diciéndose que la vería después de una semana- Kagome creo que ya es muy tarde y hay que despedirse, pero no te preocupes que después de una semana nos veremos y estaremos junt...-cortó justo ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más.

- Sí, solo una semana más y estaremos juntos por fin- al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta del desliz que él había tenido y lo había interpretado como si fueran solo amigos, sin sentimientos de por medio.

El joven suspiró de alivio al ver que ella no se había enterado absolutamente de nada, pero no contaba con que la madre de ella si lo había entendido todo. Por lo que se quedó pensativa mientras su hija se despedía de él y colgaba, poniendo el teléfono en su sitio.

- ¿Ocurre algo madre?- preguntó casi gritándo y algo preocupa mientras le pasaba la palma de la mano cerca de la cara ya que llevaba llamándola un buen rato y ella no le contestaba.

- ¿Eh? no, no me pasa nada, no te preocupes por mí, será mejor irnos a dormir que ya es muy tarde. Ya me contarás mañana que te dijo y todas las noticias frescas que tienes por darme.- dijo ella cortanto toda futura conversación que ellas llegarán a tener.

Kagome no le dio la más mínima importancia ya que su madre solía comportarse muy raro, aunque eso era raro incluso para ella.

Al cabo de dos días después, Seshomaru se presentó a su casa a primera hora y desayunó con ellas, no solía importarle antes que él viniera a comer a su casa y no le importaba ahora. Se rieron y hablaron de trivialidades los tres, después él se disculpó y dijo que necesitaba llevarse a Kagome con urgencia a un lugar. Su madre no puso demasiada resistencia, por no decir ninguna, es más cuando se fueron se despidió de ellos desde la puerta de la casa con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Llegaron al final de una carretera y el comienzo de unos matorrales. Él le vendó los ojos y le dijo que era una sorpresa que le iba a gustar mucho. Ella aceptó gustosa a que le vendara los ojos y la guíara. Traspasaron los matorrales y llegaron a un alto. Él se detuvo y se colocó detrás de ella para destaparle los ojos. Ante ella se extendia un hermoso prado lleno de flores y mariposas. Ella no podía contener la emoción de ver y sin dudarlo se volteó para abrazarlo agradeciendole esa hermosa vista.

- Oh Seshomaru, muchisímas gracias por esto, nadie lo había hecho jamás.-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras apretaba más su agarre en el cuello de él.

- No hay de qué Kagome, pero si no es mucho pedir te rogaría que no me ahorcarás, me gustaría seguir viviendo.- dijo medio en broma mientras ella lo soltaba totalmente avergonzada.

- Lo siento mucho -dijo apenada por lo que había hecho. Se había tirado a los brazos de él en forma de agradecimiento y casi lo ahorca en el proceso.

- No importa, de verdad. - le habló mientras con una mano le cogía del mentón y le alzaba la cara para que lo viera a los ojos.

Sus miradas coincidieron por lo que a ellos les pareció una eternidad, donde el mundo que los rodeaba se detenía para después desaparecer. La mirada chocolate se mezcló con la mirada dorada en perfecta sintonía. Sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, no podían evitarlo y tampoco lo querían evitar. Solo existían ellos dos, sus bocas a poquisíma distancia la una de la otra, el calor trasmitido por el aliento del otro chocando contra sus propios rostros mezclándose. Solo un poco más y sus labios se encontrarían en un roce tibio y sensual. El corazón de ella cabalgaba alocado en una carrera sin meta compitiendo sin saber con el corazón de él. Estaban a punto de rozarse sus labios cuando una hermasa y pequeña mariposa pasa revoloteando entre sus rostros. Ella la siguió con su mirada perdiendo el contacto visual con él y rompiéndo así el hermoso ambiente que habían creado.

La joven mariposa tenía sus pequeñas alas de color balnco puro y volaba irregularmente entre sus rostro reclamando atención y obteniendola por parte de ella. De pronto se posó en la nariz del muchacho para tomarse su merecido descanso y reponer fuerzas, sacando así una risilla juguetona de parte de ella. Acercó su delicada mano a la nariz del chico y cogió con cuidado a la hermosa mariposa. Esta se quedó unos instante posada en su mano hasta que decidió que ya era más que suficiente y retomó otra vez su vuelo. La joven se despidió de ella con la mirada y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa por lo que pasaría ahora, después de que casi se besan ahí mismo. Por suerte y degracia, el muchacho no volvió a retomar el tema del beso así que la pasaron ahí hablando de otras cosas y mirando el paisaje.

Llegó la hora de la comida y se dio cuenta sorprendida de que él traía una canasta para hacer un picnic ahí. Traía consigo una hermosa mantita roja con cuadros balncos ¿o tal vez eran a revés?, también traía una comida preparada por él mismo, sugún contaba aunque seguramente se la habrá preparado alguien ya que estaba muy bien hecho y distribuido en la cesta. Traía unas pequeñas alitas de pollo fritas, bolitas de arroz, patatas asadas, albondigas fritas y un sin fin de cosas más.

Después de hartarse de comer y llenarse la barriga los dos recogieron las cosas y las guardaron en la canasta donde la trageron. Ella la verdad se sentía un poco incómoda al estar al lado de él por lo que casi pasa hace un rato, pero de regaño mentalmente por pensar en eso.

`No Kagome, no pienses en eso, seguramente él no quería hacerlo y simplemente fue tu imaginación o la situación, ¡no pienses en eso!- dejo de regañarse mentalmente cuando él la llamó con un tono de voz pensativo y enigmático.

- ¿Qué pasa Seshomaru?- preguntó comenzando a preocuparse ya que él se había quedado en un incomódo silencio.

- Kagome ¿qué signifíco yo para ti?- dijo totalmente serio y mirandola directamente a los ojos penetrandola hasta llegar a su alma y descubrir todos sus secretos, o eso le parecía a ella.

- Pues eres uno de mis mejores amigos, en el que puedo confiar y pedirle consejos que sé que me serviran, en fin eres....-no acabó la frase por que él la cortó diiciendóle- ¿pero que soy realmente para ti?

- ¿Eh? no te entiendo, explicate por favor- rogó la muchacha viendo el ansia por su contestación en los ojos de él.

Encontes él, sin decirle nada de nada, le tomó el rostro con sus dos enormes manos y lo acercó al suyo mientras cerraba los ojos. Ella se sorprendió de que hiciese eso y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y sonrojada cuando lo vio cerrar los ojos. De pronto sintió como unos labios humedos y tibios tocaban los suyos y ejercían una pequeña presión sobre ellos. No se podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Seshomaru la estaba besando. Ella por instinto también cerró los suyos mientras se dejaba llevar pero sin seguirle el juego. Él interpretó eso como un rechazo hasta que se separó y abrió los ojos enseguida para encontrarse con la cara de Kagome, totalmente sonrojada en una competición contra un tomate y los ojos cerrados, encontes un pequeño rayo de esperanza surcó su pecho, tal vez tenía una pequeña oportunidad de ganarse el corazón de ella. Se había quedado prendado de la jovencita cuando calló encima de él en la calle al frente de su casa y se habían dado cuenta de la postura que tenían. Ahora no podía sacarsela de la cabeza y debía estar con ella a toda costa, aunque sea lo último que haga.

- Espero que esto te ayude a entenderlo, porque exactamente esto es lo que tú significas para mí- dijo él totalmente sincero mientras la miraba a los ojos en busca de una respuesta.

- Yo, debo pensarlo, ahora estoy un poco confundida, esto es nuevo para mí espero que lo entiendas- dijo más nerviosa aún mientras esquivaba la mirada de él y se levantaba dispuesta a irse para su casa. Entonces notó una leve presión en su antebrazo y lo vio a él sujetandolo.

- No quiero que esto interfiera en nuestra amistad-dijo él sin rastro de esperanza en su voz sino con miedo de perderla para siempre, era mejor tenerla como amiga que no tenerla.

- No te preocupes nuestra amistad está ante todo- le consoló mientras le regalaba la mejor sonrisa que tenía y se soltaba de su agarre suavemente para no herirle los sentimientos.- ahora será mejor que me valla, ya nos veremos otro día ¿ok?.

Él asintió ante esa promesa en silencio que se hacían mientras la dejaba partir a su casa que no estaba muy lejos de allí. La proxima vez que se vieran se iba a decidir si seguían como amigos o se convertían en algo más que simples amigos.

Cuando ella llegó a su casa, su madre la invadió con preguntas de toda clase. Ella le tuvo que contar obligada todo lo que había pasado y quería guardarse lo del beso y la gran pregunta hecha, pero al final se lo contó porque su madre sospechaba que algo le ocultaba y no se quedó tranquila hasta sacarselo. Se sorprendió mucho y dijo que no se lo esperaba de él, sorprendiéndo a su hija. Su madre había cocinado y como ya era de noche, cenaron y después se fueron a dormir.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde ese pequeño incidente en el prado y desde entonces no se lo encontraba por ninguna parte, y si parecía que iban a coincider ella intentaba

esquivarlo para no tener que responderle. Había pensado mucho en eso y no encontraba respuesta alguna.

Iba andando muy tranquila por la calle cuando a lo lejos ve a Seshomaru, en esos instantes su peor pesadilla viviente. No quería hablar todavía con él pero era conciente de que algún día tenía que hacerlo. Pero como siempre se había dicho, "no hagas hoy lo que puedes dejar para mañana", así que otro día hablaría con él. Estaba por darse la vuelta cuando de pronto chocó contra algo fuerte, duro y caliente pero suave a la vez.

Cuando alzó la vista solo pudo ver algo oscuro y sentir algo tibio en sobre sus labios. Alrededor de sus cintura sintió algo fuerte que la rodeaban y la protegían de cierto modo. Sentía también sobre su pequeño cuerpo algo grande que la avarcaba toda y la acorralaban entre esa especie de _muro_ y esos _garrotes de acero_ y no podía librarse. Estaba totalmente sorprendida, inmovilizada, atrapada y petrificada. De pronto sintió que aquello tibio y suave que estaba sobre sus labios se movía lentamente y ella, sin saber cómo, comenzó a seguirle el ritmo un poco tímida al principio e insegura. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar. No llego demasiado lejos cuando un poco de lucidez llegó a su mente y cortó el beso separándose del desconocido lo suficiente poara verle el rostro. Un grito ahogado salió de su garganta cuando reconoció al desconocido que la besó.

- Pero si eres tú ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo casi sin voz y totalmente sorprendida de que _él_ estuviera ahí.

Nota Autora

Me gustaría decir una cosa muy importante que antes no he dicho. Esta historia ha salido de mi imaginación pero en parte no me pertenece aunque tengo la autorización de la propietaria para publicarla aquí, me explico, esta historia la he creado para una queridisíma amiga con otros nombres (Ámbar-Kagome, Diobelin-Seshomaru, Pedro Junior-Koga, Sandy-Inuyasha) y como me gustó y en parte también me inspiré en ellos, pues le pedí permiso y la publiqué. Espero que no os sintaís indignados por no decirlo antes, pero se me pasó por alto y es que tengo mala memoria, mil perdón a todos y espero que sigaís leyendo.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos mis queridisimos lectores. Siento de todo corazón mi tardanza y espero poder recompensarlo como es debido. Como ya dije en _Verdad o solo ilusión _mi tardanza se debe principalmente a problemas técnicos, pero gracias a los cielos ya están solucionados. Soy muy despistada y mi tiempo en el ordenador es limitado así que tendreis que perdonarme si me tardó más de lo debido. Sin más preambulos, para todos ustedes: _**Juego del destino**_ Espero que lo disfruteis.

Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko-sensei y está historia va dedicada a una amiga Ámbar.

**Capitulo 5**

De repente su vista se comenzó a nublar a causa de las lágrimas de felicidad que sentía en esos momentos. Era realmente él, no había dudas posibles, y la había besado en los labios. Un momento ¡la había besado en los labios!, pero ¿qué estaba sucediendo ahí? Él, su amigo del alma, la estaba besando en mitad de la calle y Seshomaru estaba detrás de ellos, seguramente no había podido escapar de su mirada. Ahora tendría que dar no solo una respuesta sino también una explicación coherente sobre el beso y porque había respondido a este y al suyo no. Esto cada vez iba de mal en peor. Todo se le estaba viniendo encima para aplastarla como a un pequeñísimo insecto. Pero ya dicen que no hay mal que por bien no venga o que todo tiene un lado positivo, aunque aquí es difícil encontrarlo.

- Kagome me alegro de verte -dijo el joven totalmente sonrojado, ya sea por un lado por el calor que hacía en ese día tan caluroso o por el acto que había cometido momentos antes por seguir sus tontos impulsos.

- Kouga no esperaba encontrarte por aquí hasta dentro de 3 días -habló ella intentando cambiar apresuradamente el tema y que no se toque más aunque en su espalda ya sentía una mirada más que furiosa por parte de un joven hermoso del que ella había intentado huir todos esos días, hasta ahora.

- Ya lo sé pero adelante el vuelo para verte -contradiciendo así todo los planes que la muchacha tenía en su cabeza para no tocar ese tema -no podía esperar más así que vine antes. Fui a tu casa pero tu madre me dijo que habías salido así que pensé que más tarde iría para saludarte y sorprenderte. Pensaba ir a visitar a Seshomaru, pero te he encontrado en el camino y no he podido resistirme en darte un susto y de paso saludarte aunque mis planes al parecer no han salido como yo me lo esperaba sinceramente, pero eso no quiere decir que no me haya gustado.

La joven no sabía dónde meterse. No podía darle la cara y decirle: a mí también me ha gustado mucho _lobo_, pero eso no significa que sienta algo especial por ti. Eso sería caer muy bajo ya que le estaría dando falsas esperanzas para después destruírselas duramente, además del hecho de que ella ya estaba enamorada de alguien, es decir ya sentía algo más que amistad por alguien muy especial. Tampoco podía dar media vuelta por dos razones; la primera era que estaría avivando el fuego que existe dentro de él y segundo porque se encontraría cara a cara con su pesadilla semanal y eso no sabía si era mejor o peor, aunque su intuición femenina apuntaba más la segunda opción. ¿Qué hacía ahora? Estaba contra la pared y la espada y esta tenía doble filo.

Un suspiro largo salió de su boca y alzó la mirada que anteriormente la había bajado para reflexionar y miró directamente a los ojos al joven que tenía enfrente de ella, se separó lo suficiente para mover sus brazos con toda libertad, alzó una mano hasta situarla entre ambos cuerpos y la movió a un lado lentamente para después hacer el mismo movimiento en dirección contraria y a más velocidad hasta situar su mano en una mejilla de él, dándole una caricia extremadamente fuerte. Sí, acababa de darle a _lobo_ ni más ni menos que una gran cachetada que sonó por todo el lugar haciendo que su rostro se girara bruscamente hacia un lado y una mancha roja en su mejilla maltratada tomara la forma de la mano que ella había utilizado para el roce. El cuerpo de ella quedo levemente girado a un lado mientras miraba hacía un punto indeterminado. El joven que estaba atrás solo pudo abrir los ojos y la boca hasta formar tres círculos perfectos en su rostro al contemplar la escena como si hubiese sido a cámara lenta.

Ahora si que se había metido en un grandísimo lío, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?. Él solito se lo buscó ¿cómo pudo haber llegado al barrio, ido a buscarla a ella y besarla en medio de plena calle y esperar que ella le corresponda a sus sentimientos? Era más que obvio que ella no le correspondía en absoluto, ni en sus mejores fantasías ya que siempre aparecía la sombra de su gran amigo, casi hermano, separándola de su lado y obteniendo así el amor que él tanto soñaba. Pero dejándose de cursilerías y celos, ella, su Kagome le había dado una cachetada que habrá sonado en kilómetros y dolía, oh claro que dolía y bien merecida se la tenía por andar de besucón por ahí. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era afrontar como un hombre las consecuencias de sus actos impuros y verla a los ojos mientras oía todos y cada uno de sus gritos que lo insultaban y la separaban más de él, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. No podía mirarla a los ojos sin que se le rompa el corazón al ver su rechazo y sin caer rendido por su estupidez.

Por su parte, ella ahora si que sentía que el mundo se le venia encima. Acababa de pegarle al único apoyo que podría encontrar en estos tiempos tan difíciles para ella. Pero él se lo había buscado solito, la había besado en medio de la calle sin su propio consentimiento y encima con Seshomaru detrás suyo. No negaría que le había gustado ya que no era el primero, ni siquiera era el segundo sino más bien el tercero. El primero había sido sin querer hace muchos años, cuando aún eran muy pequeños. Estaba jugando y corriendo con sus amigos cuando sin querer tropezó con una piedra que no había visto y estaba en el camino. Sus rodillas y las palmas de sus manos estaban heridas y le dolían muchísimo por lo que no pudo aguantarse las ganas de llorar. De pronto una sombra apareció delante suyo, era Inuyasha con la cara muy preocupada que la venía a consolar y a proteger como su príncipe azul. Se arrodilló delante suyo y vio su rodilla. Ella le imitó y se habían acercado tanto que cuando alzaron a la vez el rostro sin querer sus labios se encontraron. Había sido un beso muy casto y puro, pero también había sido el primero.

Desde entonces no había permitido que nadie la besara jamás y ahora dos jóvenes y apuestos muchachos la habían besado por sorpresa. A uno no le había respondido porque aún estaba en shock y al otro sí le respondió porque esperó hasta que ella saliera de él y la había cogido tan a sorpresa que ni cuenta se había dado. Pero ahora ya estaba más cuerda y no dejaría que la volviera a coger desprevenida como lo habían hecho. Acababa de agotarse los besos por su parte y no daría ninguno más aunque se lo pidieran. Se había prometido no besar a nadie que no fuera _él_, pero por culpa de ellos había roto su promesa que por tanto tiempo le había costado mantener intacta. Ahora había sido tirada por la borda como algunos de sus sueños.

Pero volviendo a la dura y cruel realidad en la que todos nos vemos sumergidos continuamente y sin descanso, ¿ahora qué hacía? Tendría que dar explicaciones por su estúpido comportamiento. Suspiró resignada y lentamente levantó su oscura mirada chocolate para observar primero el resultado de su anterior acción y después al joven que lo había recibido. Se separó ahora totalmente de él y su mirada cambio a una enfadada. Esto que acababa de suceder nunca se lo perdonaría, o por lo menos hasta que le pida una muy buena disculpa como se merece ella por su acto que él acababa de cometer.

El joven, por el contrario, no podía ni siquiera mirarla a la cara de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo pero aún así lo hizo. Ante él calló la enojada mirada de la muchacha que ahora veía con arrepentimiento e hizo un intento de abrir la boca para decir algo, pero solo se quedó en eso, en un intento de decir algo coherente. Volvió a cerrar su boca y mirar hacia abajo, hacia el suelo frío y solo de aquella mañana tan despejada y, con un tono de voz arrepentido y en casi un susurro, le pudo decir unas palabras.

- Lo siento muchísimo Kagome, no era mi intención hacerte enfadar ni mucho menos tirar por el retrete todos estos años de amistad entre tú y yo por culpa de un simple beso, espero que algún día me perdones querida amiga-dijo totalmente apenado y muy arrepentido por la situación ya que su amigo estaba detrás de ella mirándolos a los dos con rabia en su mirar.

Servía, aquella triste y pobre disculpa le servía a ella para perdonarlo por siempre ya que en el fondo seguía siendo para ella aquel niñito que oía sus penas de pequeño, la reconfortaba con un fuerte abrazo de oso y le secaba las lágrimas cuando era necesario y cuando no, también. Volvió a suspirar pero esta vez conmovida por las palabras de él y le brindó una hermosa sonrisa en señal de que había escuchado su disculpa y lo más importante, le había perdonado. Él se relajó al momento de verla sonreír y le devolvió la sonrisa. Todo, o casi todo entre ellos había vuelto a la realidad, sino fuera por el recuerdo del beso que ambos guardaban en su interior.

Lo que no había vuelto a la realidad era la situación con el joven que estaba detrás de ellos. Con él aún había una gran cuenta pendiente, y que con una simple disculpa como esa no se podía arreglar, o eso creía Kagome. Se giró hacia él, ya era hora de encarar las cosas de una vez por todas. Lo miró. Estaba muy enfadado y a la vez sorprendido por la anterior acción.

- Seshomaru, tenemos que hablar, ahora-pronunció lentamente las palabras para que todos las entendieran y no hubiera confusión alguna. Después se acercó a él y pasó por su lado derecho mientras no detenía su andar.

Él la siguió como un perrito faldero sin detenerse tampoco. Kouga los vio marcharse y tuvo un intenso deseo de seguirlos, pero por suerte se contuvo a tiempo. Ahora que estaba en la cuerda floja su amistad con Kagome no quería darle razones para que dejaran de llevarse bien. Se marchó a su casa tranquilamente y pensando en el beso que acababa de darle a su amor secreto.

Con Seshomaru ya era otra cosa muy distinta. Estaban caminando uno a lado del otro sin hablarse o mirarse. Bueno, él sí la miraba de reojo, pero ella no a él. Estuvieron así hasta que llegaron a un claro de un parque que había en el barrio. Allí habían jugado un montón y habían pasado miles de situaciones felices y triste donde habían demostrado que tan fuerte era su amistad. Y esta era realmente muy fuerte. Se sentaron en uno de los muchos bancos que había en él. Seshomaru la miraba esperando que esta dijera algo, pero Kagome no hacía nada más que mirar a los niños que jugaban entretenidos en el parque, para ser más exactos, a un grupo de cuatro pequeños, tres de ellos hombres y una mujer. Ellos le hacían recordar cuando era pequeña y no tenía estos problemas de ahora.

Suspiró para tratar de alejar los malos espíritus y se giró hacía el joven apuesto que estaba a su lado. Se miraron por un largo momento y ella no pudo contener el leve sonrojo que había aparecido en su rostro. Él sonrió ante ello, pero ella lo miró furiosa.

- Mira, esto no puede seguir así, yo… lo siento, pero no te quiero más que como se quiere a un amigo o a un hermano, así es como yo te veo Seshomaru, como mi hermano mayor y nada más- habló claramente mientras lo miraba a los ojos esperando su reacción. Estaba siendo lo más sincera que podía y esperaba que él pudiera entenderla, sin embargo no lo hizo. Se levantó bruscamente.

- Prefieres a Kouga ¿verdad? ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo, Kagome? ¿Besa mejor? ¿Te atrae más? ¿Te regala flores? ¿Te dice cosas al oído? ¿O es acaso que ya te acostaste con…?-no pudo terminar la frase porque ella también se levantó y le pegó en la cara como lo hizo con _lobo_ anteriormente. Pero la única cosa que lo diferenciaba era que ella ahora estaba llorando y en su cara se podía ver dolor.

- ¿Cómo has podido decirme esas cosas tan feas? ¿Es qué acaso te has vuelto loco?-decía entre sollozos mientras miraba al suelo y lloraba- te odio, Seshomaru, te odio con toda mi alma, no quiero volver a verte nunca más.

La joven comenzó a correr para irse a su casa. Ya no podía seguir allí, con él, escuchándolo, y no derrumbarse más de lo que ya estaba. ¿Cómo pudo haberle dicho aquellas horribles palabras? Estaba intentando gritarle a su mente que estaba en una pesadilla y que nada de aquello estaba ocurriendo en realidad, que él, su gran amigo no había dicho semejante palabras.

- Espera Kagome no te vallas no quería decirte eso, es solo que estaba enfadado y…-no pudo seguir escuchándolo ya que, por suerte para ella, no estaba en su alcance auditivo.

Siguió corriendo de largo a su casa y entró a esta justo a tiempo antes de que empezara a llover. Estaba en una época del año muy cambiante, donde a veces llovía como un diluvio y al día siguiente hacía un sol como del desierto. Su madre la vio subir por las escaleras corriendo y llorando y fue detrás de ella. Tocó la puerta de su habitación que estaba cerrada con seguro desde dentro y le pidió entrar. Una petición que fue concedida al instante. Ya dentro, la vio acostada en la cama con su cara enterrada en la almohada y dejando escapar al aire leves sollozos que en ocasiones el volumen se incrementaban.

- Cuéntame que te ocurrió, mi pequeña niña-habló tiernamente la señora mientras cobijaba a su queridísima hija entre sus brazos y la acunaba intentando consolarla.

Ella se rindió ante las caricias de su madre y le contó todo. Le contó el beso que se había dado con Kouga y que le había correspondido, la cachetada de después y la charla con Seshomaru y el golpe que también le había dado por sus palabras tan groseras. Su madre la escuchó atentamente y en ocasiones sonreía y en otras abría tanto los ojos que casi podía ver todo la esfera que lo componía. Pero no dijo ni una sola palabra hasta que ella no acabó de relatar y eso era lo más raro de todo. Su madre siempre la interrumpía con preguntas cuando intentaba contarle algo, pero ahora no lo hacía. Sin embargo Kagome lo dejó correr, por ahora.

- Ya no sé que hacer, madre. Antes, con el beso, ya era difícil estar cerca de Seshomaru y ahora prácticamente no podré hacerlo-decía aún entre los últimos sollozos que le quedaban-¿tú qué harías en mi lugar?

- ¿Yo? Pues no sé hija, intentaría encontrar una solución con él, aunque tampoco lo olvidaría tan fácilmente. Le pediría una muy buena justificación de su comportamiento y según lo que me diga lo perdonaría o no.

Ella acordó hablar con él a la mañana siguiente y ver en que acabaría todo eso. Le regaló a su madre una hermosa sonrisa por el consejo que le había ofrecido en aquel momento. Se separó un poco de ella y terminó por recostarse en su cama en señal de que deseaba estar sola y que quería dormir. Su madre la entendió, le sonrió y se marchó, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Al día siguiente hablaría con él.

El día siguiente llegó y con él, un muchacho apuesto que esperaba parado en la puerta de entrada mientras hablaba entretenidamente con una señora de una no muy avanzada edad. Alzó su mirada oscura enseguida al verla bajar por las escaleras y sonrió con una muy bonita y blanca dentadura. Ella también le sonrió y avanzó hasta llegar junto a su madre y a él. No esperaba encontrárselo esa mañana ahí, pero el hecho le alegraba de sobremanera, no lo podía negar. Su madre les sonrió a los dos y les dejó solos mientras ella se iba a preparar el desayuno, no sin antes preguntarle y casi obligarle al joven quedarse a desayunar con ellas.

Después de unos momentos se encontraban los tres en el comedor de la casa desayunando tranquilamente entre risas y algunos sonrojos sacados por la madre de Kagome. De repente el timbre de aquella casa sonó. Los tres pararon de hacer lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento y se miraron a los ojos esperando alguna reacción en el otro. La joven se levantó con la extrañeza reflejada en su rostro y fue a abrir la puerta. Ahí había otro joven aún más apuesto, pero que miraba hacía el suelo y estaba de espaldas a ella.

No podía creer que él estuviese ahí, en la puerta de su casa. Carraspeó para llamar su atención y se apartó de la puerta para que él pudiese entrar, más sin embargo no lo hizo. La miraba a los ojos esperando tal vez encontrar odio o rechazo, pero la muchacha se negaba a mirarlo. Acercó su fuerte mano a la cara de ella como en antaño lo había hecho y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Ella lo hizo y sus miradas se mezclaron. Él le regaló una triste sonrisa y ella le respondió. Entonces la soltó y volvió a mirar al suelo en señal de arrepentimiento.

- He venido para pedirte disculpas y decirte que soy un estúpido por haberte dicho esas palabras. Espero que algún día logres perdonarme, de verdad, te quiero muchísimo como para perderte por mi estupidez-algún un poco su mirada para observarla a ella. Esta le sonrió y le dijo-estás perdonado, ya no te mortifiques por eso. Has como si nunca hubiera sucedido, ¿de acuerdo Seshomaru?

- es mejor que me valla ya, nos vemos luego Kagome-dijo mientras sonreía de una forma más fría que en las anteriores veces en que lo había hecho.

- Espera Seshomaru, estás muy raro hoy ¿te ocurre algo malo?-preguntó un tanto preocupada por su cambio de actitud, ahora era más frío y lejano. No se parecía en nada al mismo chico de hace algunos días. Era como si un doble suyo hubiera usurpado su lugar por esos momentos. Entonces lo oyó reírse. Sí, se estaba riendo como lo había hecho hace algunos días cuando se encontraron después de tanto tiempo.

- Siento mucho si te estoy asustando Kagome, pero yo sí que he cambiado, he tenido que hacerlo para poder seguir adelante y abrirme paso en el mundo de la ingeniería, no es nada fácil. Me he comportado así para que te sientas como en casa otra vez Kagome-hizo una pequeña pausa para que ella pudiera entenderlo y no se pierda en el discurso, en la cara de ella podía claramente verse asombro y lo que venía ahora quería que lo entendiese a la perfección- Además, todos hemos cambiado, todos excepto tú y él.

- ¿Te refieres a Kouga?-dijo ella totalmente sorprendida por las palabras que él acababa de decir en tono misterioso y sin querer miró instintivamente hacia el interior de su casa donde él estaba, pero el negó con la cabeza a su pregunta y, a continuación, pronunció tan solo una palabra, un nombre que hacía que a ella le latiera el corazón a mil por horas, que su sangre se acumulara en sus mejillas y la hiciese sentir en el cielo, solo un nombre bastaba para que ella dejara de respirar y se trasladase a otro mundo, un mundo donde solo ellos dos existieran: Inuyasha.

Se fue. Dio la media vuelta y se marchó a su casa sin mirar atrás, sin decir ninguna otra palabras más. La dejó totalmente paralizada en el portal de su casa, bajo el marco de la puerta, soñando con el joven al quien le pertenecía aquel nombre. Aquel joven que él sabía que ella amaba con toda su alma. Aquel joven que no sabía el amor no tan secreto que le profesaba aquella muchacha de cabellos oscuros. Aquel joven que pronto, muy pronto vendría al barrio por un intercambio con su universidad que duraba una semana. Una semana que estaba pronto de llegar y de la cual solo él sabía su existencia.

Nota Autora

Espero que logreis vosotros perdonarme a mí. Haré un intento de publicar más seguido los capitulos y llenarlos de más contenido para vuestro disfrute. Si os ha gustado este capitulo dejadme reviews y si no tambien, aunque sea para tirarme tomates ja, ja.

Quisiera dar gracias a aquellos que dejaron reviews y como son pocos ire uno por uno:

_virgina260:_gracias por tu apoyo y espero que sigas leyendome

_Angela:_gracias por saltarte las normas de trabajo y dejarme un reviews, me sube mucho el animo

_Blackspotmaggie:_gracias por entenderme, en cuanto a tus criticas lo conprendo muy bien y te las agradezco de todo corazón. Quisiera aclarar que Kagome debe ser así, como una niña pequeña que a lo largo de la historia irá madurando y en cuanto a Seshomaru en este capitulo espero que lo hayas entendido.

Eso es todo, gracias a todos los que leais y cuidaos. Espero poder publicar cada 15 días, sé que es mucho tiempo, pero más pronto dudo que pueda hacerlo.


End file.
